A conventional nonvolatile semiconductor memory device of the NAND type includes numerous memory cells integrated in two dimensions on a silicon substrate. However, processing has been made difficult with the miniaturization of memory cells. Further advancement of memory cell miniaturization needs introduction of new technologies such as EUV (extreme ultraviolet) exposure. However, this causes a problem in terms of cost.
One proposed solution to this problem is a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional multilayer memory device by collective processing. This method can collectively form memory cells irrespective of the number of stacked layers. Thus, cost increase can be suppressed.